


Ad Victoriam!

by HeatherinFields



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Danse being a pervert, F/M, Kinky, Rainy Night, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherinFields/pseuds/HeatherinFields
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danse punishes the Sole Survivor for talking to John Hancock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad Victoriam!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time, so sorry if it seems a bit immature lol, I was a tato while writing this!

It had been a mistake really.

They were just doing what they usually do when it gets dark and usually take a break from planting crops and building homes. This particular night, where the sky was raining cats and dogs.

She grabbed his hands when they entered their home by Sanctuary, and ran inside. Danse was looking at her and was grinning. He had already taken off his power suit from before, since he had gotten a huge lecture of not always having his power suit on. He followed suite and entered their bedroom.

There she was, sitting there. Hair wet, sticking to her face. Her eyes, that seemed to brighten when she had saw him walk towards her while smiling. Skin, shiny from the water that coated her face.

She smirked smugly at his wet clothes. Making his clothes all see through, and easy for her to have eye candy and something to distract herself with.

He took off his shirt while walking and she whistled, making Danse's cheeks blush. Sure, they had done this before, but even now when he looks at her when she's smiling, blushing, or grinning. His heart, he would like to think of it that way, would beat faster. When she looked up to him with her lashes dark and wet, it made him want to kiss her all the more. Today he was mad, and she probably noticed his glares at her and her companion.

He walked towards her and placed his hands on her soft un-marred face, closing his eyes, waiting for his lips to touch hers. He wasn't disappointed when she pulled his collar down to secure her lips tightly against his. He almost fell on top of her for if he didn't hold himself from crushing her with his weight. He placed her legs on his waist, which she tightly wrapped on his waist, placing his hips into hers. Creating the friction she and him needed at the moment.

He moved his hips harshly against hers and she cried out.

"Danse.." She moaned out and he did it again. He had started fumbling with her attire as well, removing her shirt and her bra, throwing it across the room somewhere. He grasped onto a breast tightly while dry humping her roughly.

He kissed her neck, licking it, and sucking onto it. She slid down a hand into his underwear, at which he groaned when she clutched it tightly in her rough padding from all of the farming and gun handling she had been doing for the passed months.

She began to stroke it and he began to pant, making him stop leaving kisses on her neck. He called her name and her hand tightened around his dick. It always turned her on when he called her name.

He stopped his grinding and stepped back, pulling her pants off. Leaving her naked, he wanted to slide down his hand to her core, but she stopped him.

"Hey, I'm not the only one that's going to be naked here."

He nodded and took off his breeches and underwear. He pushed her onto the bed a little closer where he slept, and grinned when she noticed where he was going. He placed kisses near her neck again, and bit her earlobe.

Making her arch into his body, he started to slide further and further down when he started to suck onto her hardened nipples and kissed further to her belly button. She thought he was going to dive right in, but he caught her off guard when he started massaging her inner thighs and kissing sloppily. She started to move her hips as if giving him a hint to move.

He ignored it, it was punishment for looking at that ghoul of hers. He noticed her stares and he fucking noticed that ghoul's stare at her ass. What was his name? Hancock? More like Smallcock.

She laced her fingers harshly into his hair, pulling his head sharply up to look at her.

"Only when I say so, soldier. You're receiving your punishment for looking at that ghoul." She squirmed, she loved it when he stayed in character to when he was in the brotherhood.

"Open your legs wider." He ordered and she obliged and said "Yes, sir."

She moaned out and he wanted to fuck her senseless, and in a sick twisted way. It might've turned him on even more. He was relentless, dived straight in when she had least expected it to be, he sucked onto her wet folds, biting and nipping at them. He licked and entered her sweet little hole that fit him so snugly when inside of her.

It was so wet, so ready. He sucked, nipped, licked, and probed at her entrance harshly, making her cry out, begging for more.

"Don't stop, sir! Please Paladin Danse! I'm so fucking close!" She cried out clutching on his hair, nails scratching his scalp making a soothing sensation and which he moaned into her pussy, making her push her hips and pussy straight into his face. Continuing the action she demanded from him.

Only a while later she came and her juices were still residing on his lips and on his face, when he looked up and gave her a smug grin. He slid a finger down into her entrance and started to rub her folds occasionally entering her a bit and leaving it. Leaving a tortuous pace. His mouth came up to her ears and started to fill her ears with dirty ramblings he only said when they were making love or fucking.

He was far too shy to say this without being in this situation.

"You liked it huh, soldier? Liked my tongue in your pussy like that? You're probably liking my fingers in your tight hole that's begging for my dick." He whispered into her ear making her tighten around the fingers he recently added in.

"Is that my answer?" He asked and he sucked on her earlobe and she nodded, moaning when he slid his fingers deeper and moving frantically around her walls, rubbing against that spot.

"I asked you a question." He left her cunt, fingers coming out with her thick juices and he licked each one at a slow pace while looking at her straight in the eye.

She moaned and started to grind against his dick, "Yes..Yes! I love it!" He turned her around making her sit on her knees, it was a first and she gasped as he moved his leaking hard dick against her wet folds, coating himself with her juices. Groaning and moaning at the feeling.

He placed his hands on her waist roughly, she was positive he was digging into her waist and hips. He entered her in a quick thrust, she didn't even get to do anything when he repeated the same quick, rough thrust into her pussy.

He started to moan and groan, and it was making her tighten around him. He pulled at her hair while fucking her, making the obscene and loud noises of the slapping of flesh against each other. His dark pubic hair rubbing against her cunt, making the feeling all better.

"Tell me, who fucks you?" He yelled out into her ear.

"Ahh.. Paladin Danse!" She responded when he slowed his pace, slowly completing sliding out and sliding back in.

"Do you call out his name like you do when you call mine?"

"N-no.. I love you, only you." She moaned out when he started to fuck her roughly.

She came again and was sluggish, she wanted to fall and collapse and sleep already. Danse looked like he was close too, his thrusts desperate and frantic, the need of release.

He stopped and his seed filled her and he moaned out, "Ahh... Ad Victoriam!"

He slid out of her and placed kisses on her neck and tucked her under the blankets.

"I love you too." He whispered out when she stopped moving and before he closed his eyes and slept.

###### Ever since then, 'Ad Victoriam' had been their little inside joke to what had happened that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I romanced him and after you 'sleep' with him in F4 he says "Ad Victoriam" it made me laugh! 
> 
> Also, I love John Hancock I mean :( Danse is so mean to him. But, the hate between them is mutual so I guess it's okay.


End file.
